CEL
by Azn Kid A.Kimm
Summary: Three girls with unexplainable talent of being a thief met one night at a place they never knew. Who is this new person and what does he want with their skills? R&R!


Title: C.E.L.

Author: KuRaMaZgUrL626

Disclaimer: I own everything! I made up the characters!

It was a breezy night in Osaka, Japan. A girl was walking through the alleys. She had short brown hair with two long strips of hair falling from the side of her face. She had two long bangs that go down to the tips of her nose. To cover that up, she had blue cerulean eyes.

"God, it's as cold as Alaska for all I care," she mumbled. She zipped up the zipper of her jacket as more wind started to blow. She saw a jewelry shop and smirked.

'Just what I need,' she thought. She looked around so that no one was looking. When everything was clear, she concentrated and in a second, wings of angels sprouted from her back. When the shop owner came out, she swooped in and came right back out without him noticing. She looked at the 24-karat gold locket and looked satisfied. Just then, a hole appeared out of nowhere and she fell through. Once she felt the solid ground, she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked. Someone walked up to her.

"Welcome, Cho Fujisawa. We have been expecting you," he said.

"Am I supposed to know you or what?" she asked, folding her arms. He put his hands behind his back.

"Now, the others should be arriving soon," he said and as if on cue, two other girls fell through. One was about 4 foot and 11 inches and the other seemed to be 5 foot and 11 inches.

"Ah, now it is complete. Welcome, to team N.I.T.E. Natural Intelligent Thieves of Elements," he said. Cho looked confused.

"Then who are these two?" she asked. He went to the tall one.

"This...is Enh Yoshida. A vampire, very brilliant strategist and a very good source of information," he said. He went over to the little girl.

"This is Lin Zheng. She is a fairy, a pick-pocketer and very smart with technology," he said. He stood in front of the three.

"As for me, I'm known as Mizaki Yamamoto, the leader of N.I.T.E. And you three are going to be part of it," Mizaki said. Cho got a very good look at him. He had silver hair(like Julian from CCS) and blue ocean eyes. He was a good 6 foot 5 inches.

"So, what do we have to do?" Enh asked, getting impatient. Cho looked at her. She had very black hair that was the same length as Cho but only had a few strips of hair going down the right side of her face. She had the same length of two bangs as Cho. She had deep brown eyes above all.

Now, Lin, she had very long purple hair that went down to her waist and bangs that barely touched her eyes. Her eyes were of purple as to mach her hair.

"Now, as for codenames. Cho, your codename is Light, Lin's is Earth and Enh's is Dark. When the sun is out and about, your team name is C.E.L. which stands for Cho, Enh, and Lin. When night is about, we use L.E.D. for Light, Earth, and Dark. Got it?" Mizaki said. They nodded. He left them and they got sent back to their homes, along with an ear piece. There was a note that said 'Wear it at all times'.

The next morning, Cho was walking in her skirt and shirt with her book bag to school. She looked at the other side of the sidewalk and saw Enh, wearing boys' clothes.

"HEY!!! ENH!!!!" Cho hollered and ran over towards her. Enh looked at her coming, then stopped in her tracks.

"Hey, I didn't know you go to Fukishima High School!" Cho exclaimed. Enh looked away.

"Hn," she said. Cho looked at her, confused.

'Is she one of those quiet types?' Cho thought. Enh nodded.

"Woah, you can read thoughts?" Cho blurted.

"Yes, I can," Enh said. Her tone was quiet and deadly.

"So, what classes do you have?" Cho asked, hoping to start a conversation. Enh handed her the schedule sheet.

1 Per. Archery

2 Per. Science

3 Per. Social Studies

4 Per. Language arts

5 Per. Trigonometry

6 Per. P.E.

"Well, we have all the same classes together, except for Archery and Trigonometry," Cho said. Then she looked shocked at what she said.

"TRIGONOMETRY?!!!! ENH!!! HOW SMART ARE YOU?!!!!!" Cho yelled. Enh rubbed her left ear.

"I study," she replied. Cho's mouth still hung open. Once they've reached the school, the first bell rang and they parted. An hour later, they met in Science. Cho sat next to Enh and the teacher, Ms. Fukishimi, came in.

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome Lin Zheng," Ms. Fukishimi said. Cho's eyes widened when she saw Lin.

"Lin is currently a fourth grader but her knowledge is very outstanding, that the school district let her come to high school. Now, Lin, sit at the table with Cho and Enh," Ms. Fukishimi finished. Lin walked calmly over and sat down.

"W-What's going on?" Cho asked. Lin smiled.

"I'm like, so smart!" Lin said. Enh groaned. Oh, how she hated preppy girls.

'I don't think I'm going to like this one either,' Enh thought. When the last bell rang for the day, Cho saw that Enh had disappeared so she decided to walk with Lin.

"Hey, Lin, where'd you come from?" Cho asked.

"I came from China," Lin replied, smiling.

"I figured that out," a voice said above them. Cho and Lin looked up and saw Enh resting in a tree.

"Oh, hey Enh!" Cho and Lin said. Enh sighed.

Just then, their ear pieces were beeping. They pushed the button.

"Team C.E.L., a priceless jewel is going to be displayed at the Akito Museum tonight, and we want you to steal it. Are you up for the mission?" Mizaki's voice came.

"Mission accepted," they said.

At nighttime, Cho came in a white skinny dress, Lin came in a purple dress, and Enh came in a tuxedo. They nodded and split up.

"Excuse me, sir, but will you tell me how you are able to protect this priceless jewel!" Cho asked, sounding enthusiastic. The manager turned to face Cho's enthusiastic face.

"Of course! You see, we have lasers all over this glass case, just to make sure no one can get it without setting off the alarms. Of course, no one can see it because it is invisible. The lasers will immediately set off the alarms and the guards, about twenty, will come and capture them," the manager said.

"Fascinating!" Cho remarked. The manager looked somewhat pleased. As the museum closed, Enh, Cho, and Lin stayed in a tree, waiting for the right time.

"Enh, what's your plan?" Cho asked.

"I talked to a few people myself. They told me that they locked the gates so touching them would set off the alarms. Cho, how do they guard the jewel?" Enh asked.

"They used invisible motion detectors," Cho answered.

"Lin, can you shut them off?" Enh asked Lin.

"Of course. It'll be a piece of cake," Lin said and got out her laptop. She put an earphone and typed in a few numbers before signaling them to go.

"Come on, Cho," Enh said and sprouted her vampire wings, just as Cho sprouted her angel wings. They flew above the gates and went through a small opening.

"Lin, are there any lasers here?" Enh asked. Lin was typing codes in.

"There are, but there not hard at all to dodge. I can't deactivate it so you'll just have to go through," Lin said.

"Understood," Enh said. A few seconds later, the red laser beams appeared.

"Lin was right. It is a piece of cake," Cho said. They flew and dodged each laser gracefully.

"Now, can you deactivate the laser guarding the jewel?" Enh asked.

"No, I can't. Whoever set this code set it good. I can only let you see it but that's about it, Enh," Lin said. She hacked into the security system and the other two were able to see the lasers.

"Cho, you'll have to do this," Enh said.

"Why me? Can't you do it?" Cho asked.

"Cho, look, if we don't do this quick, we are in serious trouble," Enh said, warningly. Cho nodded and did the best she can to get the jewel out. She nearly got it out but it slipped from her sweaty hands.

"Oh no!" Cho squealed. Enh caught it just before it touched a laser.

"Mission accomplished," Enh said. There awaited a portal just outside of the museum. They went through and saw Mizaki there, a proud look over his face.

"Well done. You have what it takes to be a thief," he said.

"Actually, the thanks should go to Enh and Lin. I just followed orders," Cho said. Mizaki nodded understandingly.

"Well, team L.E.D. is finished for tonight. We shall see you again soon, when you are needed. Good day!" Mizaki said and sent them back to their residence.

And that's how Cho, Enh, and Lin came to be team C.E.L or L.E.D. and be part of the organization of N.I.T.E. What will their next mission be and when?

I hoped you like it! R&R!!!! Thanks!!!


End file.
